lost soul
by netcy25
Summary: Kimberly at age seven find out she anemic she think life for her cant get so much worst but she wrong. this is my first fanfiction I hope you guys like it and review it and let me know what you think
1. prolegule

****Kimberly hart was the perfect girl until she found out at age 7 she is get worse from there.****

Prologue

Once there was a seven year old girl name Kimberly hart she has the perfect life until one accident ruin was practice on the balance beam until she felt off and hit her head her mom Caroline saw it and rush her to the children er. Kimberly laying in the hospital bed unaware she run some test and ct went they gave Kimberly parent the news the she is anemic and doctor tell them she became that way because one of them may have them or she doing gymnastic to much. Kimberly went back to school the next day hanging with her friends trini,Jason, and not telling them what the doctor tell her and her parents.

Jason "hey Kim how your feeling"

Kimberly"way better"

Trini "what the doctor said"

Kimberly "nothing trini everything is fine"

Zack"are you sure"

Kimberly "yes zack I am"

Billy "are you possibly sure sis"

Kimberly "yes billy I m fine I am very healthy"

Kimberly knew she was lying to her friends she knew the her life just begun to get worse.

Kimberly was at the youth center still doing gymnastic but not as much as she did before she knew soon or later she will have to quick it.

Kimberly went up to Ernie and order a strawberry smoothie.

Kimberly vows to herself to never tell anyone the she is anemic and not even her friends will know.

Kim mom came pick her up with her dad they were driving home . Kimberly parent where arguing

Ken "This is all your fault"

Caroline "why is all my fault"

Ken "cause she your daughter"

Caroline "she also your do you remember the doctor saying she could have got it from one of us"

Ken "she can also have got it from training to much"

They where so busy arguing hey didn't see the car coming

"Crash"the both car hit each other the hart car flip over five hit head in the window so hard the it broke it and Caroline went straight trough the wind Shields .the driver of the other car was drunk he couldn't stop his car from spinning.

The ambulance arrive at the at the site of the accident the harts die at the crash. Kimberly was still alive.

They took her to the hospital that where she woke up and got the news the both her parents are at seven needed to got into the foster system.

Kimberly never knew her life will begin to get worst

Kimberly stood in the hospital for 2 week she went to the or at the orphanage Kimberly was treated at the orphanage so badly kids bullied her

Jose "nobody will ever want to adopt you"

Julia "your so ugly no boys will ever date you"

Sofia "you are the reason your parent are death"

Kimberly believe all that and she hated herself and she went to bed crying everynigt wishing she have die.

that when her case worker came and pick her up to take her to her knew foster though the her nightmare are over it only begun


	2. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:I don't own power ranger at all****

 ** **Chapter:1****

Kimberly was living with her foster parents for 5 month and the only thing they do is treat her like crap and like a slave.

Maria "Kimberly get your but down here and make us breakfast know"

Kimberly"yes mam right away"

Kimberly runs into the kitchen but falls into the floor ,but get back up and start cooking scramble eggs with cheese and bacon and toast. She finish and serve it and put ti in the dining room goes get the coffee as well and serve it to her foster parent.

Joseph " Kimberly we wont be home to later so you have to take care of the twins"

Kimberly "what about kat why can she do it

Joseph(slap and punch Kimberly in the face) she be sleeping over at a friends house so don't ever ask that again got it.(he trow Kimberly to the floor and he kick her repeatably )He tell her if the ask what happen ask school you felt down the stairs

Kimberly "(holds backs tears)yes sir I would never ask that again and yes sir I will said that .

Maria "now go get ready go get ready for school"

Kimberly "yes mam"

Kimberly get ready and head to her bus stop.

In school she meet up with her friends like always .

Kimberly "hey Trini"

Trini "hey Kimberly how your day been and what happen to you "

Kimberly " my morning been alright l and I just fell down the stairs know let go meet the boys"

Kimberly knew that she really didn't fell down this stair morning was not good at lying and but she was really good at hiding the bruises her clothes.

Trini and Kimberly finally got up with the boys In the lockers.

Trini "hey guys"

Jason "hey trini and Kimberly how your morning"

Jason "Kim what happen to you"

Kimberly And trini Both answer "fine"

Kimberly "fell down the stairs this morning"

Billy "shouldn't you be in the hospital then"

Kimberly "I am fine billy"

Zack "Kim billy Right you should got to the nurse office at least if you don't want to go to the hospital"

Kimberly "guys I am fine"

(Bells rings )

Kimberly "well we better head to class we don't want to be late for miss apple b class .

Trini "let go "

They all go into b class and sit in their seat.

B. good morning student today will be learning how to multiply .

Bulk and skull come in late

Bulk "really do we have too"

Ms apple b "yes we do bulk and skull"

Ms apple b look at Kimberly

Ms apple b "Kimberly are you alright dear"

Kimberly "yes ms apple be I am fine I just fell down the stair this morning"

Ms apple b "do you want to go to the nurse office"

Kimberly "no ms apple b I don't need to see the nurse I am fine "

Lunchtime

Kimberly see kat heading heading her way with her friends

Kat " Hey dork I hope you know dad told you the you needed to babysit the twins un til the get home

Kimberly " yes I know that kat anything else"

Lori Kat friend " I feel sorry for you kat to have Kimberly as a foster sister"

Kat " Is ok I least we get money from her"

Sabrina kat other friend " you Know Kimberly I bet you friend don't really like you they just feel sorry for you"

Trini had enough of it

Trini "shut up Sabrina cause we do like hanging out with Kimberly and to all of us she is like our little sis so back off "

Kat and her friends where leaving but before that kat whisper something to Kim in her ear.

Kat "you think you going to get away with your friend talking to my friend like that wait until I tell my dad on you"

Then kat walk away

Lunchtime was over and it was time for Kim and her friend to head to her last two classes.

School was over and Kim needed to be home in time to get the twins from the bus stop.

She said bye to her friend and went straight home not knowing what was in store for her.

Joseph(hit Kimberly repeatably with the belt on her back when she walk trough the door) what this I hear the your friend trini told to my daughter friend to shut up"

Kimberly "(hold back her tears) she was only defending me "

Maria walks in

Maria "who would want to defend something like you someone who cause her parent death"

Kimberly "it wasn't my fault "

Joseph and maria (both slap Kimberly)

Maria "don't you ever talk to me like that got it"

Kimberly "yes mam"

Maria and Joseph both left to work

Kimberly get the twins from the bus stop

Jose "hey kim

Julio "hey kim"

Kimberly "hey you guys how was school"

Twins both answer "fine"

Kimberly "well let go home and get your homework started"

Kimberly already help the twins with the homework and started cooking dinner she made white rice with beans and pork and corn

Twins both said "hi mom and dad"

Kimberly alredy have dinner on the table

Joseph "you better had have dinner ready or you wouldnt been in trouble "

Maria "go get me my wine and joseph his beer rigth away"

Kimberly "yes mam"

Kimberly hand them their drinks and everything and goes to her room.

Kimberly see a star a wish on it asking when will she get away from her living hell she afraid the more she stay in that house she end up dead.

7 year pass

Kimberly thinks nothing worse can happen but she was wrong she is 14 now and joseph is drunk creeps into her room from the first time and get on top of her and take her clothes and he rapes her repeatedly he cover her moths so no one can her screams.

he finish and threaten her if you tell any one what happen here I will hurt your friend.

Kimberly wish what just happen was just a dream but in reality it isn't . .


	3. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger at all****

Chapter:2

Kimberly still living with being anemic without telling her friend and what she going trough

Maria "Kimberly you should tell them and when you get back I want his house clean"

Kimberly"yes mam I will and I will tell them when I ready "

Kimberly since she turn 14 her life aint been a nigthmare Joseph will come to Kimberly room and rape her and then tell her to sleep in the basement that were Kimberly slept every night Kim childhood was destroy the day her parents I top of that her anemic is getting never told no one what she going throught

Joseph "come on you know you like it"

Kimberly "I don't you disguest me"

Joseph(slap kimberly And hold her by the troat)"don't you ever talk to me like that again ok

Kimberly "yes sir"

Joseph"remeber if you tell anyone about this your friend will be dead ok"

Kimberly "yes sir"  
Kimberly holds back her tear

Joseph "know go to the basement kimberly "

Kimberly "yes sir"

Kimberly walk out the room door and saw her foster mom maria and kat smiling

Maria was standing outside kim room door

Maria "how was she honey"

Joseph "she was like heaven like always know let go to bed"

Kimberly was trembeling in the basement floor she thinking to herself what she do to deserve to be treated like that and to be rape,but she knew she can't never tell no one.

Morning came kimberly came out the basement got breakfast ready for school.

Kimberly walk out the door with her book bag on head to angel grove high school there she meet up with her friends Jason,trini,zack,billy.

Jason"hi Kimberly"

Trini"hi Kim

Zack"yo Kim

Billy"hi Kim

Kimberly"hi everyone.

they all at the youth center the communicator are beeping the go into the hall way were no one see them

Jason"go ahead zordon we hear you

Zordon"ranger rita send putty patrol to attack citizens in the play ground

Jason"on are way zordon"

Jason" it morphing time"

Kimberly"pterodactyl"

Trini"saber toothed tiger"

Billy"triceratops"

Zack"mastodon"

Jason"Tyrannosaurus"

Kimberly"Hiya" hit the putty right in the back

Trini And Jason take the putty's in near the swing

Zack and billy "took the rest of the putty's near the slide

Then Goldar show up out of no where

Goldar" Hello ranger

Jason "what you want monkey head

Goldar "the destruction of you power ranger

Rita " magic wand make my goldar grow "

Jason "we need dinosaurzord power now"

Goldar and the fougth and goldar retreated.

Jason "power down"

Trini " well that was a close call"

Zack "you can said that again"

Bily "affermative"

Kimberly "well I have to go guys see you tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 3

****Disclamer: I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter 3****

It was the second trimester of kimberly and her friends frenshman year she was getting ready to get ready for school when all of the sudden .Kat came in her room and took the shirt she was going to where

Kimberly "I was going to where that shirt kat"

Kat "well not your go find something else to where"

Kimberly "no kat that shirt is mine not your and I was going to wear it so you cant wear it "

Kat"well I don't care is know going to be mines and I am wearing it"(kat pushes kim to the foor and kick her)"

Kimberly "(get up and pushes kat to the floor) why did you push me for and I said you aint wearing my shirt "

Kat "wait until I tell mom and dad"(kat screaming for her father and mother)

Kat mother and father walk in the room

Maria "what wrong kat"

Joseph "why on you on the foor"

Kat "(fakes cry)Kimberly push me on the floor for no reason"

Kimberly "kat that a lie I push you cause you push me and you kept kicking me"

Twins come in

Jose "isn everthing ok with kat mom and dad"

Julio "are you ok kimberly"

Maria "yes kat is ok jose

Kimberly " I am fine julio"

Jospeh "so why kat push you on the floor kimberly "

Kimberly "because she came in my room grab the shirt I was going to wear rigth from my bed and I told her no"

Maria "(slap kimberly three times and trows her too the floor) Listen to me little piss of crap the good for nothing only for being a slave and making my husband happy at nigth if my dauther want to wear your shirt she can got it"

Kimberly(cry inside)

Joseph "(kicks kimberly five time in the stomach) My wife ask you something young lady so answer her"

Kimberly "(get up from the floor) yes sir and mam"

Maria "know give the shirt to my dauther the she wanted to wear"

Kimberly "(crabs the shirt from her bed again and handed to kat) Here kat the shirt you wanted"

Kat " (laugthing) I told you I will get the shirt"

Kimberly (searches something else to wear)she wear a pink cow boy hat with with a white color open shirt with yellow and pink and green line on itand with and ligth pink shirt under it and with pink short and pink ligth booth

Kimberly went to the youth with her other friend to the youth center to supper their jason because he was in a karate tornament today.

Their was this guy with a green shirt the jason was going agaist in the martial art expo tornament

Zack "All rigth now jase remeber,

Think positive ,concetrate on your moves"

Trini "yeah,focus on your mind as well as your body"

Jason "thanks,guys but uh

it look like I'm going to need all the help I can get

Zack " man that dude is bump"

Trini "I don't know probely some knew kid in school"

Kimberly "he is really cute "

Tornmates end in a draw

Jason went to hit the shower

Trini "Hey kim are you coming

He is gorgeous isnt he"

Kimberly "yeah,you can said that again"

Trini "maybe you catch him in school tomorow"

The next day in angel grove high school

Kimberly was by her locker getting book out of it then here come bulk and skull to bother her.

Skull "Hey babe"

"Need a big strong man to help you with your books"

Kimberly "Dream on skull"

Bulk "oh, time to teah her a lesson"

Tommy "hey"

"didn't you hear the lady"

"she said no"

Bulk "I think it's time for someone else"

To Be Taugth a Lesson"

Tommy do some karate moves

Bulk "maybe we teach you that lesson some other time"

Kimberly "thanks"

"That was really great"

Tommy "sure"

"I see you later"

Kimberly "hey"

"um..I'm kimberly"

You're new around here aren't you

Tommy "yeah,I'm tommy"

Kimberly "hi"

Tommy "hi"

Kimberly "um"

"listen do you want to get together"

"with some of us after school"

"you know nothing major just hang out at the youth center"

Tommy "yeah ,that sound cool"

Kimberly "okay"

Tommy "well I see you then"

Tommy "bye"

Kimberly "bye"

Tommy was walking home until he was attack by putty and was takne by rita to become her evil green ranger.

The ranger was at the youth center so was kat the ranger heard the comunicater beeping so the went into the hallway to answer it

Jason "go ahead Zordon we hear you"

Zordon "ranger rita send a moster and putty to attack angel grove"

Jason "we are own way zordon"

It morphing time

Kimberly"pterodactyl"

Trini"saber toothed tiger"

Billy"triceratops"

Zack"mastodon"

Jason"Tyrannosaurus"

Zack "let get them youguys"

Trini "let get rit of this putty"

Jason "let get rit of all the clay heads"

Kimbertly "let do it "

Rita "magic wand make my monter grow"

Jason ""we need dinosaurzord power now"

The ranger fougth the monster

Then the green evil ranger got into their zord and took them out and fougth them in the grow.

The green ranger fougth each ranger then he went to the pink ranger last they fougth but every time tommy hurt the pink ranger he felt a voice in his head saying not to do it so he retreated.

Jason "power down guys"

Zack "what was that"

Billy "I can answer that every time he fougth kim he felt a surge pulling them together so his self coisince is telling him not to hurt her"

Zack "translation"

Trini "what billy saying what just happen is he evil green ranger while figthing kim his mind is telling him not to hurt her"

Kimberly "why"

Jason"that will find out soon"

Kimberly "guys I have to go ok bye"

Trini "by kim"

Kimberly goes to the doctor

Doctor bells "well hello kim how you been"

Kimberly "I been alrigth just I feel weak and I losing weigth like crazy"

Doctor bells"weel that because of you anemic that is causing that so you will need to be on a higher does on anemic pill aand on vitemines as well and I well as bones pill ok "

Kimberly "yes doctor thanks "

Doctor bells"one more thing about gby exam it came back the you will never be able to have childrens since the day you fell of that beam"

Kimberly "thanks doctor bells for telling me "

Doctor bells "anythings else you want to ask"

Kimberly"nope I be going"

Kimberly left the doctor office crying why her wole world come crashing down.


	5. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:I don't own power****

 ** **And I also don't own the song I use in this chapter at all ok.****

Chapter:4

Everyday day the green ranger was more rufer tore the ranger and every time he went after the pink ranger in his head it scream not to hurt her.

Jason "what wrong with this guy"

Billy"I think he astronomical is in space over for kim"

Zack "English billy"

Trini "what billy said was the the green ranger is totally in love with kim "

Kimberly"what why I never meant him"

Jason "well let got to the command center"

Alpha "welcome back ranger"

Kimberly "hey alpha"

Jason "zordon we have a question"

Zordon "go ahead and ask my red ranger"

Jason "why every time the green ranger fight with kim he stop and retreat"

Zordon "because the voiec it his head telling the person not to hurt his mate "

All the ranger "what"

Zordon "yes the dragon zord and pterodactyl are mate that why he retreats because the voice in his head telling the evil self not to harm you because your each other mates"

Kimberly "this is so crazy and docent make sense to me at all how can it be possible"

Zordon "all thing all are possible my young Petra"

Kimberly "what time is it"

Trini "tree o clock why"

Kimberly "I got to go OK bye"

Kimberly made it home just it time to get the twins off the bus

Julio"you know kim where not little kids anymore

Jose"yeah we can walk home by ours-elf"

Kimberly "I know that ,but your parent will beat me even worse if they knew you did ok"

Julio "why don't you run away or ask one of your friends parent to take you in"

Kimberly "I try ,but your dad treaten to hurt them that why I haven't"

Twins said together "sorry are parent and sis treat you like that and sorry the you cant escape from here"

Kimberly "is not your guys fault OK"

Kimberly get in the house start cooking spaggeti and meat ball and garlic bread she serve the plate to her foster parent and also her foster sibling.

Joseph and maria said the y have something to said

Maria "me and your father are going on a business trip for 5 month so Kimberly will be paying the bill while we gone"

Kimberly "how I am going to pay the bills"

Joseph(slap Kimberly) I will be sending you a check every moth under your name and you cash it and pay bill and buy food with that check for the house got it"

Kimberly"yes sir I got it"

Kat"so when you guys be leaving"

Maria "tomorrow afternoon"

Kat "mom guys what the cutest boy in school ask me out today"

Joseph "what his name princess"

Kat "Tommy Oliver "

Kimberly couldn't believe her ear the boy she like is taking her evil sister out

Maria "Kimberly you are in charge of the twins until we get back got it"

Kimberly "yes mam"

Kimberly went upstairs to eat alone in her room and crr

Kimberly"why do I always suffer"

"why can't I just be happy for once in my life with a family who will treat me Right"

Kimberly decide write what she feel in a song"

Kimberly "people got trough what I am going trough this is what I said to to them.

Kimberly Start to strum on her guitar and begin to sing and write the lyrics down to what she feels.

(Kimberly singing)

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me, and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you'll understand

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up, you'll understand

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
That you're wounded  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

(Pain by tree days grace)

Kimberly felt that song is her cause that all she felt since she was seven was pain and nothing,but pain she wounder would she ever stop feeling that.

It wads midnight and Joseph come like always to Kimberly room drunk

Joseph" well tonight since it my last night having sex with you he told kim for along time I am going to enjoy myself"

Joseph took of his clothes and took kimberly clothes of too and last he took kimberly underwear.

Joseph began raping her all over again and again until he had enough.

Joseph"come on dear you know you like it"

Kimberly "please stop"

Joseph"(punches Kim in the face and stomach 4 times)I said when I had enougth"

Kimberly(was in tear)"why you do this to me "

Joseph"(crabs kim throat) Cause I can so don't ever ask that again understand "

Kimberly "(struggle to breath) yes sir"

Joseph"(let go of kim throat) good"

It was tree in the morning and that when he finally stop raping her and he send kim to the basement to suffer and cry"

Kimberly"why did my parent have to die"

It was morning and kim was getting ready for school

Joseph stop Kimberly at the door

Joseph "remember you have twins duty for 5 months "

Kimberly"yes sir"

Joseph(trows Kimberly to the floor for no reason and kick her in the stomach 5 times)I wont be here to do it so that why"

Maria:oh Kimberly you have to take kat to all her date with Tommy OK "

Kimberly"yes mam"  
Kimberly left for school to meet up with her friend

Trini "their kim"

"Hey kim"

"you guys doesn't she look paler and Skinner"

Billy "I agree"

Kimberly "hey you guys"

Jason "Kimberly are you OK"

Kimberly "yes Jason I am OK"

Kat walking with Tommy holding hands to where kim at

Kat"Kimberly mom said you need to drop me at the movies with Tommy tomorrow go it OK "

Kimberly "I already know kat OK bye"

Communicator beeping

The gang walk into the hallway

Jason "We read you zordon"

Zordon "ranger rita send putty into the play ground "

Jason"we are it zordon"

It morphing time

Kimberly"pterodactyl"

Trini"saber toothed tiger"

Billy"triceratops"

Zack"mastodon"

Jason"Tyrannosaurus"

The ranger fought the putty not knowing the the putty was trying to get the pink ranger did

Green Ranger "well hello pink ranger"

Kimberly"what you want"

Green Ranger;I want to know why this voice in my head is telling me not to hurt you"

Kimberly "why would I know "

Green ranger take out his sword

Green ranger mind(don't hurt her we both fell in love with her the moment we ment at the school didn't you feel the spark,man get it trough your head she your dragonzord mate)

Green ranger "what happening to me"

Kimberly" it you good self trying to fight the spell"

Green ranger leaves in time

The other ranger got there

Jason"power down"

"what happen Kimberly did he hurt you"

Kimberly "no Jason he didn't he only ask me why he could not hurt me"

Trini "really that all He ask"

Kimberly "yes well I have to get going bye"

Kimberly made it home in time to said bye to her foster parents

Joseph "behave kids"

Kat "we will dad"

Maria "any mess you make have kim clean it up and watch your clothes"

Kat "sure will mom"

The airport car leaves the driveway

Kimberly though she will get away from pain ,but kat can cause it much worse.


	6. Chapter 5

****Sorry it took some time to update my story I wasent feeling well,but I am back and I also in the prose's of moving to a new house as get going to the story.****

 ** **Disclaimer:I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:5****

It was the first day of her foster parent not being there .

Kat "Kimberly get your but down stair and cook me breakfast Right now"

Kimberly' "yes I do it Right now OK "

Kimberly goes in the kitchen

Kat (pushes Kim to the floor and kicked her 6 times )Dad call me and told me to remind you the you need to do what I want got it"  
Kimberly " (crying in the inside) I know OK , I still have to take you to the movies"

Kat " yup you do and you better not make me late going"

Kimberly "yes I wont make you late OK"

Kat "(slaps Kim 3 times) oh and you better stay away from Tommy or else"

Kimberly "yes I will stay away from him"

Kat "well go make me my breakfast and the twins too"

Kimberly "will now"

Kimberly makes kat her sunny sup egg with bacon and toast and french fries and she made the same thing for the twins.

Kimberly serve the food

Julio "thanks Kim"

Jose "thanks for cooking us break fast and looking after us"

Kimberly "your welcome guys"

"Jose is no problem"

Kat "well go get ready for school Kim"

"you need to take the twins to there bus stop"

Kimberly "yes I do it Right now"

Kimberly was getting ready for school

Kat "Kimberly hurry up now and get your but down stair to take the twins to there bus stop"

Kimberly "I am already done"

Kat "well about time (kat pushes Kimberly down the porch steps)"

"oops did you fall"

Kimberly "(holds back her tear)yes I did"

Kimberly took the twins to the bus stop

Julio "Kimberly why you let them treat you like that"

Kimberly "because if I fight back, It will be even worse"

Jose "OK, why do they do this do you"

Kimberly "that the question I have ask myself every night"

The bus came for the twins

Kimberly "well there your bus ,I see you guys later OK"

Jose and Julio both said "OK bye"

Kimberly waits for her bus

Kat always get a ride from her friends parent

Kat friends parent drive by

Kat "well have fun waiting for the you at school"

Sabrina kat friend "bye loser"

Lucky the bus got there

Kimberly get on the bus

Kimberly felt weak and she was even more Skinner

Kimberly just got to the school

searches for trini and find her with the guys"

 ** **Angel grove high school****

Kimberly "hey trini"

Trini "hey Kim"

"what happen to your leg"

Kimberly "I was walking to the bus stop and trip"

Billy "you got to be careful Kim"

Jason "yeah sis"

Kimberly "I will next time"

Zack "yup"

Kimberly "thanks"

Kat was walking tower Kimberly with her friends and Tommy

Kat "well well look who we have"

Sabrina kat other friend "poor Kimberly got hurt walking to the bus stop"

Lori kat friends "Kimberly you will never fine a guy looking like that"

Tommy "what time are you driving me and kat to the movies"

Kat "yeah what time"

Kimberly "soon as the twins get out of school and they have their dinner"

Kat "nope is not happening"

"why don't you take the twins to eat at the youth center,while I go to the movies with Tommy and have dinner with him"

Kimberly "if that what you want"

Kat "it is remember you have to do what I want and the twins"

Kimberly "I know that kat"

"fine I do that"

Lori kat friend "cant believe you have this dork Kimberly as your driver"

Kat "yup she is "

Sabrina kat other friend "we should make her drive us every where we want on Saturday"

Kat "that the plan"

Lori "it be so much fun"

Sabrina kat other friend "you are a loser Kim"

Lori "yup you are and that all you be in this school"

Trini had enough so did the boys

Trini "shut up Lori and Sabrina"

Jason "the only loser a see is you guys"

Zack "you guys will end up being Nobody"

Billy "yes that true, Kimberly will be someone and better than you guys"

Kimberly "you guys thanks for sticking up for me "

"but I could have handel it "

Trini "you didn't need to you always got us "

Jason "yup you sure do sis"

Zack "you can come to us for anything"

Billy "we will always have your back"

Kimberly "thanks guys"

Kat walks to Kimberly and got close to her.

Kimberly she was going to be in big trouble with her foster parent and kat was going tot do something to her when she went home.

Kat "(whisper in Kim ear) your going to get it when we are home and I am.

telling mom and dad"

Kimberly "OK kat"

Kat and her friend and Tommy left

Tommy turn around to see a tear in her eyes and the voice and the head saying go to her

(bells rings)

Kimberly "come on you guys we are going to be late"

The gangs seat in the seat in miss apples b class

b "well good morning students"

"today we will be working in two"

"here are the group"

"bulk and skull"

Skull "yes"

Bulk "oh man this going to be fun"

B "Tommy and Kimberly"

Kimberly "kat going to be mad"

Tommy "(in his head ,Yes i get to can work with her ) Well let get it over with"

Tommy sit next to Kim

Kimberly looks away.

b "Trini and Jason"

"zack and billy"

b put the rest oft he class into groups

b "I want you and your partner do the answer to the math problem together, as well write a paragraph about what you think life is about to you"

Tommy "well let do this"

Kimberly "yeah don't need kat on my back"

Tommy and Kimberly did the math problem in ten minuets and then the strated witting their one paragraph

Kimberly wrote and was saying it in her head

Kimberly " what life to me is being happy,but being happy is never what some people are,life can surround you in a world of darkness and all have to think the possibly the happiness is just in a world where everything is perfect

Tommy "what life means to me is the your are surrounded around the people you care live in life of fear,but surround yourself with people who are good friends to you"

b"well class are you guys finish"

Kimberly "me and Tommy are" .

b "well let see"

Ms apple b grab Tommy and Kim papers

b "well you guys did perfect"

"Kimberly is this what you think about life"

Kimberly "yes ms apple b I do"

b "well ok"

"class is almost time to write up"

The class finish their work and handed it to ms apple b the gang have 3 more classes before lunch time.

Trini "how you think you did kim"

Kimberly " b said me and tommy did our work perfectly

Jason "that good"

Billy "affirmative the math problems was easy to do "

Zack "billy your are Right it was"

Kimberly "well let go to the rest of our class"

The gang already where finish with their third class"

 ** **Lunch time****

Kimberly "well let sit down and eat our lunch"

Trini "sure thing"

Zack "I am starving"

Bily "this lunch seem nutritional"

Kimberly "sure billy"

The gang eat their lunch and then kat and tommy and her friends came walking to the table.

Kimberly "how can I help you kat"

Kat "just letting you know the I told dad"

Kimberly "ok"

Kat "I forgot to tell you the twins have a half a day today the school call"

Kimberly "ok ,I go I soon I as finish eating luch then"

Lori kat friend "yeah you better"

Sabrina kat other friend "yeah those are kat Little brother"

Kim "I know that OK"

Tommy "well I see you later in class and I see you tonight kat "

Tommy left the cafeteria

Kat kisses Tommy on the lips

Kimberly feeling is hurt"

Kat "well bye loser"

Kimberly "bye kat"

Well the gang was heading to class kim was on her way to pick up the twins at the bust stop

Kimberly was walking home until putty shows up

Kiberly "not my day "

"Is morphing time"

"pterodactyl"

Kimberly fought the putty until the other ranger arrive

Jason "are you alright Kim"

Kimberly "I am ,glad you guys show up"

Trini "yeah"

Billly "what rita up too"

Zack "I will like to know that "

Green Ranger "well well the ranger comes out to play"

The ranger and the green ranger fought.

Green ranger was getting clothes to the pin ranger

Green Ranger (in his head Tommy telling dragon not to hurt her)arggg"

Green ranger retreated

Jason "power down you guys"

"what just happen"

Kimberly "I don't know probably his mind telling him not to hurt me like always"

Trini "glad he retreated"

Zack "me too"

Billy "well let go back to class"

Kimberly "see you guys at the youth center later"

Kimberly was running to the twins bus stop now"

Kimberly got there

The twins bus just came as soon she got there

Julio "hey Kim aint you supposed to be at school"

Kimberly "yeah .but kat told me you guys had a half a day so I came when I finish eating lunch"

Jose "oh OK"

Julio "sorry we just forgot"

Kimberly "is OK guys glad I mad it in time"

The twins and Kimberly drop of the bags at the house and Kimberly made sure the twins did the homework .Know kim just wait for kat to come so she could take her to the movies.

 ** **Kimberly is hurt the Tommy is dating until next times please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.****

 ** **Well catch you on the flip side****


	7. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger at all****

 ** **Chapter:6****

Kimberly was waiting for kat.

The house door open.

Kat came too the living room where kimberly and the twins was.

Kat "(kat pushes kim to the floor and kicks kimberly 8 time and punches her 3 times)next time your friend ever talk to my friends like that remeber your the one the going to get it, understand"

Kimberly "(holds back tear)yes Kat I understand"

Kat "Well got get the twins in the car and get yourself clean up while I get ready"

Kimberly "yes kat"

Kimberly clean herself up and got in the car with the twins.

Jose "Kimberly are you alright"

Kimberly "yes Jose I am fine"

Julio "Kimberly this the best time to escape"

Kimberly "Julio ,No I wont OK just don't worried"

Julio "OK Kim"

Kat was getting ready still.

Kimberly "come on kat,sorry guys"

Jose "is not your fault Kim"

Kimberly "thanks Jose"

Julio "I am hungry Kim"

Kimberly "I know"

Kat was in the porch and heading to the car

Kat "well let go pick up Tommy while we at the movies"

when the movies finish we to so we can go to the restaurant next to to eat dinner"

"while we do that you can take the twins and yourself to the youth center and eat something"

Kimberly "yes ok kat"

Twins said together "yeah"

Kat "well let go"

They arrive at Tommy house.

Kat "(kat slaps kim)stay here got it"

Kimberly "yes kat"

Kat get out of the car.

Kat knock on Tommy house door.

Tommy open the door.

Tommy "(kisses kat) well you look great"

Kat "well you look good yourself"

"are you ready to go"

Tommy "yeah I am"

"bye mom love you"

Tommy close his house door and walk around with his hand on kat shoulder.

Tommy open the car door for kat.

Kat "thanks Tommy"

Tommy "your welcome kat"

Kat got in the passenger seat.

Tommy got in the back with the twins.

Tommy "thank Kim for the ride"

Kimberly "your welcome Tommy but it was kat idea"

Tommy "OK"

Kimberly drove to the angel grove theater

Kat and Tommy got out of the car.

Kat "I call you when we ready for you to come pick us up and you better be here"

Kimberly "yes kat I will ok"

Kat "you better,know go take the twins to eat"

Kimberly "I am know"

Kat and Tommy headed inside the movies and Kimberly drove off.

 ** **Youth center****

Ernie "hey kim"

Kimberly "hey ernie"

Ernie "having dinner here"

Kimberly "yup"

Ernie "what would you and the twins like"

Jose "I would like a steak a cheese sub with curly fries with cheese and a coke"

Julio "I have the same but with a sprite"

Ernie "what about you Kim"

Kimberly " A cheese burger with fries and a strawberry smoothie"

Ernie "coming Right up"

Julio "Kimberly can we play in the arcade our food come"

Jose "yeah Kimberly can we"

Kimberly "yeah go ahead I tell you when your food is here"

Ernie came with the drinks first.

Ernie "here your drinks"

Kimberly "thanks Ernie"

Ernie "your welcome Kim"

Kimberly went to her purse and took her anemic and vitamins pill out and took them and drunk them with the sip of her strawberry smoothie.

Kimberly decide to go to some gymnastic.

Kimberly got change into her leotard in the locker room.

Kimberly got on the beam and did some moves Kimberly was a couples minuets there and then did some flips back and fort..

Kimberly saw Ernie broung the food to the table and decided is time to head to the locker room and change back. Kimberly got off the beam and head to the table .

Kimberly "Julio and Jose food"

The boys came .

Kimberly "thanks Ernie "

Ernie "your welcome Kimberly"

Kimberly "boys I be back I am going to take a shower and change back to my clothes"

Julio "OK Kim"

Jose "we wont move Kimberly we promise.

Kimberly "ok"

Kimberly head to the girl youth center locker room take a shower and put her clothe back on.

Kimberly sit on the table with her foster brothers.

Jose "see we told you we would not move"

Julio "we listen to you"

Kimberly "thanks you guy"

"let eat our food before kat call me to go pick her up"

Julio "OK Kim"

Jose "yes Kim"

Kimberly and the twins eat the food

Tree hr later in the youth cente Kimberly phone rings and is kat.

Kimberly answer it.

Kimberly "hello"

Kat on the other line "come picks us up Right now"

Kimberly "on my way"

Kat "ok bye"

Kimberly "bye"

Kimberly get her jacket on.

Kimberly "come on guys let go that was kat"

Jose "aww no"

Kimberly " I know well I tell you this we come here tomoorow or whenever yoy guys want"

Julio "really"

Kimberly "yup"

The twins get the coat on and head out the door with kim.

Kimberly pay Ernie for the dinner.

Kimberly go to the car.

Kimberly drive to the restaurant kat is at.

Kat and Tommy get in the car,

Tommy open the passenger for kat.

Kat "finally you are here"

Kimberly "yeah traffic"

Kat "OK well next time don't take the traffic"

Kimberly "yes kat"

Kimberly drop off Tommy at home.

Tommy get outb the car and goes to the passenger window.

Tommy "(kisses kat) had a great time with you"

Kat "me too"

Tommy "hope we do it again"

Kat "yeah me too"

Tommy "well goodnight kat and goodnight Kim"

"Kim thanks for the ride"

Kat "goodnight Tommy"

Kimberly "your welcome and goodnight and bye"

Tommy "bye"

Kat "bye"

Tommy walk inside his house.

Kimberly drove off and started to head home.

Kimberly drove home quickly.

Kat and the twins went inside and headed to bed.

Kimberly thanks tonight was not going to be bad ,but tomorrow morning is going to be hell.

 ** **Well how you like it so far this chapter please leave a review to let me now,****

 ** **Catch you on the flip side….****


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer:**** ****I n don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:7****

Kimberly though her nigh was going to be well but she was wrong.

Kimberly was asleep until she felt someone choking her and she woke up.

Kat was there holding her throat.

Kat "(kat was punching Kimberly) sorry my dear but I couldn't let you sleep in the bed"

Kimberly was struggle to breath.

Kat released Kim throat.

Kat "(pushes Kim of her bed and kick her five time while she on the floor)know get up and go sleep in the basement "

Kimberly "(was in pain but didn't show it )yes kat will go right now"

Kat "good "

Kimberly get up and head to the basement.

Kat follow Kimberly to the basement door.

Kimberly open the basement door and goes down the first stairs and kat pushes kim down the basement stair.

Kat "(laughing)i better have my breakfast when I am down stair go it"

Kimberly "yes kat you will"

Kat "now got to sleep"

Kimberly "yes kat"

Kat closes the basement door and head up stair to her room to go to sleep.

Kimberly was thinking why haven't she told any one,because she knpw they will come for her or worst thing will get worst then they are.

Kimberly "I just have to wait until I am 18 then I could leave"

"but I am happy Joseph aint here to rape me"

Kimberly falls asleep.

It was really cold in the basement so Kimberly started to shiver.

They was sun coming out oft he basement window wish woke up Kimberly telling her it was morning.

Kimberly went upstairs to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

Kimberly cook scramble egg with ham and cheese inside and bacon bits inside it with fried spam and toast on the side.

Kimberly serve e it on the plates and put it on the dinning room table.

Kat and the twins came down and sat down.

Kat "um good chose of breakfast"

Kimberly "thanks kat"

Kat "now go get yourself clean up and get ready for school"

Kimberly "yes kat will do it now"

Kimberly went up stair to get ready for school.

Kimberly finish getting ready for school school.

Kimberly comes down stairs.

Kat "Kimberly are you ready"  
Kimberly "yes I am "

Kat "well go take the twins to the bus stop"

"i am waiting for my ride"

Kimberly "yes kat"

"come on boys"

Twins said to kat "bye kat"

Kat "bye"

The boys start to walk out the door.

Kimberly "see you later kat "

Kimberly walkout the door.

The twins get on their bus.

Kimberly get on hers.

 ** **Angel grove high school:****

Kimberly meet up with her friend at her locker

Kimberly "what up you guys"

Trini "what up Kim"

Kimberly "hi trini"

Jason "hi Kim"

Kimberly "hi Jason"

Billy "how was dropping kat off with Tommy on her date "

Kimberly "it was OK"

Zack "are you sure"

Kimberly "yea it was zack"

(Bells rings)  
kiberly "well let get to our classes"

Kimberly and the gangs go to there c

Lasses like a normal day.

They all go to the youth center after the school end ,

 ** **Youth center:****

Kimberly "today school was hard"

Trini "you can said that again"

Zack "yup"

Billy "the work was so easy"

Jason "yeah billy to you"

The communicator beep.

The gangs go to the hallway to answer it.

Jason "yes zordon we hear you"

Zordon "ranger Rita send a monster to attack angel grove"

Jason "we on are way"

It morphing time

Kimberly"pterodactyl"

Trini"saber toothed tiger"

Billy"triceratops"

Zack"mastodon"

Jason"Tyrannosaurus"

The ranger fought the monster and the putty and defeat it .

Jason "well power down"

Kimberly "well you guys I have too go "

Trini "bye kim"

Jason "see you tomorrow"

Billy "yeah"

Zack "we talk tomorrow"

Kimberly "yeah bye"

Kimberly went home and male sure she there on time to get the twins.

 ** **Well will Kimberly friends find out what she going trough.****

 ** **Please leave a review of this chapter a let me now what you you on the flip side****


	9. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer:I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:8****

 ** **Sorry for not updating soon. I was in the middle of finals for my college classse and now I am on summer break from college, as well I was also moving but I done … sorry for taking long..****

Kimberly is at the bus stop waiting for the twins to come from school.

Kimberly "why do I keep suffering"

"why I am so afraid to escape"

The twins bus just got there.

Julio "hey Kim"

Kimberly "hi Julio"

Jose "how was school"

Kimberly "it was fine Jose"

"well let get to the house"

The twins and Kimberly just go to house

Kimberly started to cook dinner and help he twins with the home work.

Kimberly was cooking tacos today,

Kat walk inside with Tommy behind her.

Kat "Kimberly serve me my dinner and Tommy know"

Kimberly "yes kat"

Kimberly made Tommy and kat there tacos and also the twins.

Kimberly went to her room to eat.

Kat and the twins and the boys was talking to each other.

Tommy "(Tommy head, why is Kimberly not eating at the table) hey kat where did Kim went to eat "

Kat " in her room she dosent like eating at the table"

Tommy "oh OK"

Kimberly finish her dinner and went to the kitchen to clean it.

Kimberly "is this what I ment to be to them a slave"

Kat "Kimberly grab my plate and the twins and Tommy and make sure the kitchen is clean Right now"

Kimberly "yes kat I do it know"

Kimberly grabs the plates and started watching them.

Kimberly was done in the kitchen and she decide to go to her room.

Kimberly "why do my life suck ,why do I feel like I want do die"

"i don't know how much I can take"

Kat and Tommy are just chatting in her room.

Kat "Tommy I love you so much"

Tommy "me too Kat"

Kat "(kat kisses Tommy)Tommy your are my true love"

Tommy "OK kat"

Kimberly was in her room just doing her homework.

Tommy dad came too pick him up

Tommy "that my dad I have to go kat"

Kat "well I see you tomorrow Tommy at school"

Tommy "yes kat I will"

Kat "(kisses Tommy)bye Tommy"

Kat close the door and went to Kimberly room.

Kat (pull Kimberly hair) dad call me a said he already send the check for the first month "

Kimberly "OK kat"

Kat "(punches kim in the stomach)you better make sure all the bills are pay got it"

Kimberly "(cry)I will kat anything else"

Kat "no that be all"

Kimberly goes into her bed and laying down.

The next morning.

Kimberly made breakfast for kat and the twins she made sure all the bills are pay.

Kat "Kimberly get my laundry and the twins laundry done today got it"

Kimberly "yes kat it be done"

Kimberly already serve them their breakfast.

Kimberly is getting ready for school and head out to take the twins to the bus stop.

 ** **Angel grove high school****

Kimberly meet her friends by her locker.

Kimberly "hi guys you been"

Trini "we been ok"

Kimberly "that good"

Jason "How your doing"

Kimberly "I been ok"

Zack " So kim have the green ranger got neat you since the battle"

Kimberly "no he haven't and I am ok with it"

Billy "that is excellent kim"

Kimberly "thanks billy"

Billy "your welcome Kim"

The bell rings…..

Kimberly "well It is time for class"

Trini "it is kim"

Jason "yup well let going"

Zack "yes let get going before we are late"

Billy " I concur let go before miss apple b get there"

Kimberly "let go then"

The gang went to the class and they sat down on their seat like they supposed too.

Ms. Apple b well today class we are having a pop quiz"

Skull "really miss apple b"

b "yes skull we are"

Buck "school sucks"

The class do a pop quiz.

Kimberly "was that quiz hard"

Billy "I concur kim that quiz was easy for me to .

Trini "I agree with billy"

Zack "I least we got that over with"

Jason "me too"

The gang head to the youth center.

 ** **Youth center****

Kimberly didn't need to pick up the twins at the bus stop because the call her saying the staying over a friend house for the weekend and Monday the gettin drop off at school by their friends parents.

Kimberly "well let get something to eat"

Jason "I couldn't agree with you more sis"

Kimberly "yup Jason"

Zack "well let grab a table"

Kimberly "yes let grab one"

Trini "sis are you ok"

Kimberly "I am fine trini"

Billy "are you sure"

Kimberly "yes I am billy ok"

Ernie was walking to the gang table.

Ernie "What will you guys like to order"

Kimberly "I will order the Chicken ceaser salad with a strawberry smoothie"

Ernie "ok kim"

"what about the rest of you"

Billy "I will have a cheese burger with french fries and a coke"

Trini "I will have the same as billy"

Jason "I will like a double cheese burger with frenetic fries with a sprite"

Zack "I have the same as Jason"

Ernie "you guys order will be Right up"

Kimberly "Thanks Ernie"

Kimberly decide to do gymnastic in the beam.

Kimberly change into her leotard.

Kimberly "how I miss this so much"

"my life suck"

Kimberly do some move in the beams for twenty minuets.

Kimberly see Ernie bringing they order.

She go to the shower watch up and change into her regular clothe and take her pills when she their.

Kimberly "this get me so tired of drinking this pill and they tasted nasty"

Kimberly go to the gang.

Kimberly "so let eat "

Trini "you got it girl"

Zack "I am hungry"

Jason "you got it sis"

Billy "affirmative let eat before rite send a moster to town"

Kimebrly "let dig in"

The gang are eating the food.

Kimberly "this tasted so good"

Jason "your rigth kim"

Trini "ernie make the best food"

Zack "you go that rigth"

Billy "well let finish eating"

The gang finish eating.

The communicator beeps.

The gangs go in the hallway.

Jason "We read you zordon"

Zordon "teleport to the comman center immidaly"

Jason "we are on way"

The gang teleport to the comman center"

Jason "what is it zordon"

Zordon"look at the viewing globe and soon we will find the identy of the green ranger"

Jason "ok"

Trini "kim look"

Kimberly "is tommy"

Zack "how will break the speel zordon"

Zordon "by destroying the sword of darkness"  
Jason "well let do it"

Kimberly went back to the youth center

Kimberly "hey ernie have you seen tommy"

Ernie"yeah he over there"

Kimberly see tommy and walk to him.

Kimberly " (whisper talk)tommy I know your the green ranger"

Tommy "well pink ranger prapere to be destroy"

Kimberly "tommy let us help you"

Tommy "soon this earth will belong to empress rita"

Kimberly(reaches to tommy hand)tommy let us help break the spell"

Tommy "you been warn"

Kimberly leaves the youth center.

Kimberly comminicater beeps.

Kimberly "go ahead zordon"

Zordon "kimberly green ranger is attacking angel grove "

"go help the other"

Kimberly "on my way"

"It morphing time"

"pterodactyl"

Kimberly gio there on time.

Jason "about time you show up"

Kimberly "yeah"

Tommy "well finaly pinl ranger show up"

Kimberly "tommy let us help you"

Tommy "never"

The gang fougth tommy and finaly the sword of darness was on the flooor "

Jason shot the sword of darness and broke tommy of the spell.

Tomy "what I have done"

Jason "what you did was on the influcence of rita spell"

Tommy "oh man"

Jason "tommy join us on firgthing rita"

Tommy "after everthing I done"

Kimberly "it not your fault"

Tommy "ok"

Jason "is morphing time"

Kimberly"pterodactyl"

Trini"saber toothed tiger"

Billy"triceratops"

Zack"mastodon"

Jason"Tyrannosaurus"

Tommy "drangonzord"

Jason "look out rita"

Trini "what ever evil you"

Zack "send we will"

Billy "figth"

Kimberly "because we are"

Tommy "the power ranger"

They fougth goldar and rita monstre and defeat it.

 ** **Youth center****

Jason "well that was crazy"

Billy "I concur"  
Zack "yeah glad we got tommy on our side"

Trini "me too"

Kimberly "welcome to the gang"

Tommy "thanks"

Kat walks in with her firnds to the youth center

Kiberly "oh no"

Tommy "what wrong"

Kimberly "kat I got to go ok"

Tommy "(grabs kim hand)don't go I going to talk to her"

Kimberly "please let me go"

Trini "why girl"

Kimberly "because I just don't want trouble with kat and her friends"

Jason "that not it kim"

"tell us what really goin on"

Kimberly "I can't please drop it"

Zack "no sis please tell what going on"

Kimberly "the less you know the better"

Billy "why sis"

Kimberly "because it is"

Kat reach the table.

Kat "hey bea why are your sitting at this table"

"why are you talking to that loser Kimberly"

Tommy "(eyes flashes green when kat said that)well this are my friends Know"

"and kimberly is not a loser ok"

Kat "yes she is look how she dress"

Trini "we like for who she is"

Zack "at least she has a caring heart and a great personality"

Billy "yeah she care for other"

Jason "on like you who is a bicth"

"i cant see why tommy dated someone like you and is your boyfriend"

Tommy "not anymore ,Kat we are over"

"leave me alone for now on and don't call me"

Kat "(crying) your going to break up with me because of her"

Tommy "no , I Just don't have feeling for you anymore"

Kat "how can you said that"

Trini "because he can"

Jason "tommy really found out the girl you are"

Zack "I will never have dated you"

Billy "I glad he broke up with you"

Tommy "so like I said kat we never getting back together"

"I rather dated kimberly then you"

Lori kat friend "how can you want to date that loser"

Tommy "because like her friends said "

"she is caring"

"she the most beautiful girl I seen"

Sabrina kat friend "she aint pretty "

"she ugly and nobody Boy dated her"

Tommy "I will dated her"

Kimberly "really Tommy"

Tommy "yes I will "

Kimberly "(blushes) thanks"

Kat go next to Kimberly.

Kat (whisper in Kim ear) you will pay"

"wait to mom and dad get home"

Lori kat friend "she the reason her parent are dead"

Kimberly "is not my fault ok"

Sabrina kat friend "it is"

Kimberly "is not ok"

Tommy "I said you guys should Leave"

Kat "I will"

Kat and her friends left the youth center.

Tommy "are you ok"

Kimberly "yes I am ok"

Trini "are you sure"

Kimberly "yes I am"

Jason "you know your not responsible for your parents death"

Kimberly "yes I know that"

Zack "we always have your back"

Kimberly "I know"

Billy "you can tells us anything"

Kimberly "I know that"

Tommy "you got your friend and me know"

Kimberly "yo guys are the best"

"well I have to go ok"

Tommy "ok"

"can I walk you home"

Kimberly "sure"

"bye guys"

Kimberly and Tommy walk out of the youth center.

Jason "something wrong with kim"

Trini "I know"

"she look Skinner"

Zack "she has bruises"

Billy "do you think someone hurting her"

Jason "yeah, but Kimberly will have to be the one to tell us what wrong"

 ** **With Tommy and Kimberly****

Tommy "so Kimberly ,How long you be in foster care"

Kimberly "since I was seven"

Tommy "what your favorite color"

Kimberly "pink"

"your"

Tommy "green and white"

Kimberly "cool"

Tommy "what your favorite hobby"

Kimberly "gymnastic and singing"

"yours"

Tommy "karate"

Kimberly "I like that too"

Tommy "cool"

"what you favorite smoothie"

Kimberly "strawberry"

"your"

Tommy "strawberry too"

Kimberly "we go so much in common"

Kimberly and Tommy kept asking each other question while the walk to her house.  
Kimberly and Tommy got to her house .

Kimberly was in shock to see the her foster parents are back 3 months early.

Kimberly "oh noo"

Tommy " Kimberly is everything ok"

Kimberly "Yeah,well I better go"

Tommy "let me walk you to the door "

Kimberly "ok"

Tommy and Kimberly walk to kim house door.

Joseph and maria seen that

Joseph "hey Tommy"

Maria "hello Tommy"

Tommy "hi Mr and "

Joseph "came to see kat and take her back"

Tommy "no sir,I just came to drop Kim off"

Maria "thank you for walking kim Home"

Tommy "no problem"

"bye kim"

Kimberly "bye Tommy"

Tommy was walking to his home.

Joseph "(pushes Kimberly to the floor) kat call me crying"

"what did You do to make Tommy break up with her"

Kimberly "nothing"

Maria "(slap kim and kick her while she on the floor) liar and I didn't like what your friends told my daughter"

Kimberly "is not my fault Tommy broke up with her"

Joseph "you better have not tell him what we do to you(kick kim over and over)"

Kimberly "I haven't ok"

Kat come down stair.

Kat go to Kimberly who on the floor .

Kat "(kicks Kimberly and punches her) It all your fault Tommy broke up with me"

Kimberly "(crying) is not my fault he broke up with you"

Kat "(slap Kimberly) It is"

Kat walk away from Kimberly and go up stair her room.

Maria "get up and cook us dinner"

Joseph "after that go into to your room ok"

"you will have no dinner tonigth"

Kimberly get up.

Kimberly "yes mam"

"yes sir"

Maria "well go "

Kimberly hurry to the kitchen in pain.

Kimberly cook rice and beans and salad and bake chicken,

Kimberly walk to the dinning one hr later serving the food.

Kimberly"her you go mam your food and your wine"

"here you go sir your food and beer"

"here you go kat your food and smoothie"

Kimberly went back to the kitchen and she started cleaning it.

Maria "Kimberly get our plates we are done eating"

Kimberly "right away mam"

Kimberly grabs everyone plate and go to the kitchen and watch them"

Kimberly go to her room.

Kimberly "Lord please help me get out of here"

"why do I have to deal with this"

"why I am so afraid of them"

"yeah because Joseph threaten to kill my friends"

Kimberly was in the shower and when she came into her room .

She saw Joseph sitting on her bed.

Joseph "it been so Long"

Kimberly "please Joseph not today"

Joseph "(slap kim)I take what ever I want from you"  
Kimberly "please don't"

Joseph "(pushes Kimberly to the bed) like I siad I do what I want with you"

Joseph take off his clothes and get on top off Kimberly,He kisses her all over the body and on the lips,He open Kimberly leg and he insert himself inside raped her again like all the time he was their.

Kimberly "(inside her head cry for help)why your doing this to me"

Joseph "because I can"

Joseph was done.

Joseph "clean yourself up and go to the basement"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Maria "how was it honey"

Joseph "like always joyful"

Maria "should we tell the our kids the we having a baby"

Joseph "yeah tomorrow at dinner we are ok"

Kimberly get herself clean and Put on her pj and head to the basement.

Kimberly "why do I have to go trough that again"

"my life is turning to a living nightmare again"

Kimberly felt asleep.

Knowing the this is her life of nightmare.

Kimberly wake dosent have school.

Kimberly"go up stair and cook breakfast.

Joseph "this house better been clean when we get back"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Maria "Kimberly make sure you pick up the twins"

Kimberly "yes man"

They all left the house.

7 hour pass and it was time for Kim to pick up the twins.

Kimberly goes to the bus stop.

The twins bus go there.

Julio "hey Kim I miss you"

Kimberly "I miss you too Julio"

Jose "Hey Kim miss you"

"how you been"

Kimberly "I miss you too Jose"

"i been good"

Kimberly and the twins walk to the house and the get in

Maria "aww my boys"

Julio "Mom your back"

Maria "I am my babies"

Joseph "me too"

Jose "dad you too"

"when you guys go back"

Joseph "yesterday'

"i order pizza for dinner"

Julio and Jose said together "yeah"

Maria "me and daddy got news"

Kat walks in.

Kat "what news"

Pizza got here.

Joseph "Kimberly put this pizza on the table and serve it OK"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Kimberly serve the pizza.

Kat "so tell us"

Julio "the news"

Jose "what is it"

Maria and Jose said together "we are having a baby"

Julio "yes I can be a big brother"

Jose "I want a little sister"

Kat "I hope is a girl"

"so I can teach her when she older to put make up"

Maria "I am happy you guys cant wait"

Joseph "are you going to said something kim"

Kimberly "congrats""

Kimberly go to her room and eat her slice a pizza there.

Night come Joseph come do he routine to Kim.

He rapes her and send her to the basement.

Kimberly wish she has the gut to tell someone.

Kimberly live in this world of night mare and this what her life meant to be.

 ** **Well another chapter done sorry it took song long to a review telling what you thing of this chapter like always catch you on the flipped side.****


	10. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter.9****

 ** **3 year later  
**** Kimberly woke up to her phone alarm always is always same routine every night he rapes and then make her sleep here the basement and she wake up here

Kimberly got up and she was in pain like always.

Kimberly went up stair started cooking breakfast for the family.

Kimberly "it this what I meant to be a slave"

Joseph and Maria came down stair.

Joseph "is our breakfast serve"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Maria "good now go get ready and cover your bruises up"

"Don't forget to go pick up the twins today at the bus stop"

Kimberly "I wont"

Kimberly goes up stair and get ready for school and cover her face bruise with make up.

Kat come into Kim room.

Kat "(pushes Kim to the floor)I hate you so much"

"you will regret for Tommy breaking up with me three year ago ok"

Kimberly "I didn't do nothing"

Kat (kicks Kim in the stomach)like I said I blame you and you will pay"

Kat walks out of Kim room.

Kim get up and finish getting ready.

Kimberly was ready and left to go to school.

 ** **Angel grove high school.****

Kimberly walk inside the school.

Kimberly was going to her locker.

Kimberly "hopes we don't have homework in B class"

Skull "hey you, want to go out with me"

Kimberly "like I said skull I wont want to date you"

Bulk "you don't talk to skull like that"

Kimberly "just leave me alone ok"

Bulk "(he grab Kim hand)we are going to teach you a lesson"

Kimberly "bulk let me go now,your hurting me"

Skull "then go out with me"

Kimberly "no ok skull"

Bulk "so I not letting go"

Tommy was seeing what was happening to Kimi and decide to help her out.

Tommy is walking to Kim locker.

Kimberly "bulk let me go"

Tommy "you heard the lady"

Bulk "Tommy stay out of it"

Tommy "no"

Bulk let go of Kim.

Bulk "it time to teach you a lesson"

Tommy did some karate moves.

Bulk "we teach you that lesson another time"

"come on skull"

Skull "coming bulk

Bulk and Skull left ruining out the hallway.

Kimberly "thanks Tommy"

Tommy "your welcome Kim"

Tommy saw a bruised forming in Kim arm.

Tommy "are you ok did bulk hurt you"

Kimberly "why you ask that"

Tommy "because the a bruised in your arm"

Kimberly "oh probably when bulk was holding me"

Tommy "yeah ok"

Kimberly "well let go meet the other"

Tommy "do you want me to hold your books"

Kimberly "sure Tommy"

Tommy grabs Kimberly books.

Kimberly "thanks Tommy"

Tommy " Your welcome Kim"

Tommy And Kimberly where walking to the rest of the gang.

Jason and rocky"hey Kimberly and Tommy"

Kimberly "hey Jason and rocky"

Tommy "Hey Jason and rocky"

Trini and aisha"hey Kim"

Trini and Aisha see the bruised in Kim arm.

"what happen to your arm"

Kimberly "hey trini and Aisha"

"bulk grab my arm cause I wouldn't got out with skull"

Jason and adam "what where is he"

Kimberly "don't worried Jason and adam Tommy handle it"

Zack and rocky"you did"

Tommy "yes I did"

Billy "glad your where there to save her"

Tommy "no problem"

The gang walks to me Apple b class and sat sat next to Kimberly.

Kimberly "I wondering what we are doing today"

Tommy "me too"

b walks in the the video and Tv Player.

b "well class today we will be watching a video about abuse in family" " At the end of the video I want you to write about how we can help that person"

Class "ok b"

Kimberly was afraid and worried cause she was going trough that.

b "well here we go"

In the video Kim was seeing a teen girl who lives with her mom and step father and the girl is being abuse by the step father and rape every night she dosent tell her mom or her dad or any one because the step father threaten to kill anyone she close too.

Kimberly was seeing it and was in tear because she going trough the same thing but much worse.

The video finish.

b "well class take out a sheet and write 1 or how much you want to write about what we can do for someone who is in that sutetoin"

Jason and rocky"help that person out"

Jason and rocky wrote on their paper

Trini and Aisha "ask the person what going on"

Trini and Aisha wrote on their.

Zack and Adam"help the person get concealing after they escape"

Zack and Adam wrote on their paper.

Billy "get involve and help out"

Billy wrote on her.

Tommy "be there for them"

Tommy wrote on his paper.

Kimberly "how to help that person is by finding out what their going trough ,but what if the person is threaten someone that person love then they have to keep your mouth shut until it is safe to tell"

b "well class head those paper in"

The class did and the bell rung.

b "well class is time to head to your next class"

The class got up and left the room.

Jason "that video is sad"

"how can someone do that"

Trini and adam"yeah that must be hard "

Zack and rocky"I cant image someone going trough that"

Billy "I concur zack and rocky"

Tommy "yeah I feel sorry for a person who living a life like that"

Kimberly was hearing what her friends was saying and in her own world.

Tommy "Kimberly are you alright"

Kimberly "yeah I am"

"i have to go ok bye"

Kimberly was walking to her class.

Tommy "what wrong with kim"

Jason and adam"I think she being abuse"

Trini and aisha "me too"

Zack and rocky "what can we do"

Billy "wait to we get proof"

Tommy "and for her to tell us herself"

Jason "yeah"

The gang walk to the classes.

The classes finish and the gang meet up.

Jason "man math class was hard"

Billy "not to me"

Zack "because your smart billy"

Aisha "to me either billy"

Adam "because you love math Aisha"

Rocky "I am hungry"

Trini "yeah but let go enjoy ourself at the youth center"

Tommy "yeahh"

Kimberly "I cant go I have to go straight home OK"

Tommy "ok Kim"

Kimberly "well I better go"

Tommy "bye Kim"

Kimberly left.

Tommy "that weird"

Trini "we have to find out what going on"

Jason "yes we do"

Zack "but how"

Billy "we go at night to Kim house OK"

Jason "let do it"

Aisha "I agree"

Adam "we have to help a friend in need out"

Rocky "agree"

Tommy "yup"

 ** **Next to Kim house street.****

Kimberly was waiting at the twins bus stop.

The twins bus got there.

Julio "hey Kim "

Kimberly "hey Julio"

Jose "hi Kim How you been"

Kimberly "fine Jose"

Kimberly and the twins where walking to the house.

Maria "hi my baby"

Joseph "there my boys"

Julio "hey mom and dad"

Jose "mom"

Maria "how school"

Jose "fine"

Crystal walk in .

Crystal "hey josie"

"julo"

Jose "how our baby sis"

Crystal "fine"

Julio "are you sure"

Crystal "yes I am"

Kimberly walk in .

Crystal "kimmie"

Kimberly "hey Crystal"

Well Kimberly get her homework done and start to get dinner ready .

Not knowing the gangs is outside in the back yard without no one noticing.

 ** **Well another chapter I have Adam and rocky and Aisha in the same school with trini and Jason and zack ,but zack and trini and Jason are not power ranger any more ,Aisha and Adam and rocky too there leave a review of what you think of this will happen when the gang find out what Kimberly being living like always catch you on the flip side.****


	11. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer.I don't own power ranger.****

 ** **Chapter.10****

The gang are outside at kim house to see what is happening to her

Kimberly is cooking dinner and making sure is perfect .

Kimberly serve the food.

Joseph go to the kitchen.

Joseph pushes Kim to the floor kick her five time and punches her in the face 2 time and then lives her there .

Joseph leaves the kitchen.

Kimberly get up and walk to the dinning room .

Joseph "Kimberly you dumd child is are food serve"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Kat (slap kim) "my parent only took you for the money"

Kimberly "I know that kat"

Maria "give us our food and go to your room you have no supper"

"also your anemic doctor called saying he want to see you tomorrow ok"

Kimberly "yes mam"

Julio "Kimberly sorry how they treat you"

Kimberly "I know you are"

Jose "(whisper in kim ear)I sneak you some food when we go to beeed ok"

Kimberly "thanks jose"

Crystal "thanks"

 ** **Outside Kimberly house.****

The gang where in shock..

Jason "how can they said that to her"

Trini "how can they hit her"

Tommy "why she leaving trough that"

Billy "why haven't she told us she is anemic"

Zack "we have to help"

Aisha "but how"

Adam "kat knew about it"

Rocky "we need do to something"

Tommy "ssshh the guy is talkig"

 ** **Inside Kimberly house.****

Kimberly come down stair when she hear hear name called

Joseph " Kimberly come down"

"clean this mess up "

Kimberly com down and started cleaning.

Joseph "I see you tonight"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Kimberly was done cleaning went to her room.

Tree hour later Joseph came in.

Kimberly "please not anymore"

Joseph "like I always said I do what I want do you"

Kimberly "whyy me"

Joseph "(grab Kim throat)because you wont tell no one and I threaten to hurts your friends and their family if you ever did since you where seven"

Kimberly "(struggle to breath)Yes I know sir"

Joseph let go of Kim throat and begging to take her pj off and then her clothe of then he pride her leg open the he begging to insert himself inside her .

Kimberly "(crying)please stop"

Joseph "(slap kim)I said when I want to stop"

 ** **Outside the house the gang where in even bigger shock.****

Tommy was angry.

Tommy "we have to do something"

Aisha "I cant believe he doing that to her"

Trini "no wonder she came long sleeves clothes"

Jason "I want to beat him"

Zack "me too"

Adam "what we do"

Rocky "tell someone"

Billy "I concur"

 ** **Inside Kimberly house .****

Joseph stop raping Kim after two hr and send tell her to get herself clean up and go to the basement .

Joseph "get yourself clean up"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Kimberly get herself clean up and got to the basement.

Kimberly "why I let myself go trough this"

"why I am so worthless not to tell any one"

"i am not worthy of a family to love me"

"i am meant to be just his a slave"

"lord please if you hear me,get me out of here "

 ** **Outside the basement window.****

Tommy "(shed a tear)why would she think that about herself"

Trini "(crying)we have to help her"

Aisha "(crying too)they have too pay"

Zack "I agree"

Adam "she is like my little sis and we need to help"

Rocky "she need to know she have people to care for her"

Jason "she is my little sis I be dam to let her go trough one more night like this"

Billy "I agree"

Tommy "I agree let go and I pick her up in the morning for school ok"

Jason "good idea bro"

The gang leaves Kimberly house.

 ** **Inside Kimberly house.****

Kimberly falls asleep in the basement.

Kimberly wake up to her alarm ringing to tell her she have to get up and cook breakfast.

Kimberly cook breakfast have it serve and then get herself ready for school.

Kimberly hear a horn out her window

Kimberly "who can that be"

To her surprise she see Tommy car.

Kimberly "Tommy"

Tommy get out her car and ring the door bell kat open the door.

Kat "Tommy came to take me back "

Tommy "no,I came to give Kim a ride to school"

Kimberly gasp.

Kat "why"

Tommy "because I like her OK"

Kimberly and kat parent where in shock.

Kat "you like that loser "

Tommy "yup I do ok"

Kat "what ever:"

Kimberly "hey Tommy"

"what are you doing here"

Tommy "I came to give you a ride to school"

Kimberly "thanks"

Joseph and maria goes stand next to Kim and Kimberly tremble in fear.

Tommy see that.

Joseph "(whisper)when you go back from school you be punish"

Kimberly "yes sir"

Maria "(whisper to kim ear too) you will have to watch crytal today cause we are going on a vacation for two moths"

Kimberly "what about school"

Joseph "we talk about it when you get home"

Kimberly walk out the door .

Tommy "may I grab you book bag"

Kimberly "yeah thank you"

Tommy "no problem Beautiful"

Kimberly blushes.

Kimberly "why you called me that"

Tommy "because you are "

Kimberly "thank you"

Tommy "no problem"

Tommy and Kimberly got to his car.

Tommy open the door for kimberly.

Kimberly "thanks Tommy"

Tommy "no problem"

Tommy get in and drives to the school.

The gangs are waiting for them at the school….

 ** **Well another chapter done what will happen when the gang tell Kimberly they know what she going trough. will Kimberly accept there help….Please leave a review in this chapter telling what you review will be a character in a chapter. Like always catch you on the flipped side…****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.****

 ** **Chapter:10****

Kimberly and Tommy got to the school.

Tommy get out and open Kimberly door.

Kimberly "thanks"

Tommy "Is My pleasure"

"do you mind if I walk you to your locker"

Kimberly "I would not mind"

"why are you being nice to me "

Tommy "because Kimberly, your sweet and the cutest and kind heart girl the I ever ment"

Kimberly "thanks"

Tommy "no promblem "

They go to Kimberly locker.

Where the gang is waiting.

Kimberly "hey guys"

Jason "hey sis"

Zack "so what up kim"

Kimberly "nothing zack"

Trini "so kim want to come over my house"

Kimberly "I cant I have to take care of my baby sis"

Aisha "come on it be fun"

Kimberly "I try to come"

Billy "kim, what happen to your arm"

Kimberly "I feel down the stair yesterday"

Rocky "is that what really happen"

Kimberly "yes that what happen"

Adam "are you sure"

Kimberly "yes I am"

Jason "kimberly you don't need to lie"

Kimberly "why you said that jason"

Tommy "because we where all in your house last nigth"

"In your back yard near the windows"

Jason "we saw everything"

Kimberly "you did"

Trini "yes kim"

Kimberly "(shed a tear)I never wanted you guys to know"

"what I was living trough"

Billy "kim to us your our baby sis"

Kimberly "I know billy"

Zack "so why didn't you told us"

Kimberly "I was afraid"

Adam "we could have protect you"

Kimberly "I know"

Aisha "girl we will be there when you need us"

Kimberly "I know thanks"

Rocky "please don't ever hide nothing from us"

Kimberly "I wont"

Jason "you have to tell someone"

Kimberly "I am afraid what he will do"

Tommy "don't worried about us"

Kimberly "ok"

Jason "your not going back there"

Kimberly "where will I go"  
Jason "you be moving in me "

Kimberly "is your mom ok with it"

Jason "she see you as a daughter of course she will"

Kimberly "ok"

Tommy "you will have to go to the police station and report them"

Kimberly " (shed a tear)I do it,but I am afraid to go alone and thanks guys"

Tommy "no problem we will all go with after lunch"

Kimberly "thanks"

Kat come walking down the hallway to kim.

Kat "well , well is the loser kim with her friends"

Trini "kat shut up you just mad"

Aisha "because tommy dump you"

Kat "no I am not"

Sabrina kat friend "kimberly is a person the nobody loves"

Lori kat friend "yeah she will never have a fam"

Jason "she do have a fam"

Billy "people who loves her"

Adam "who be there for her "

Rocky "a who protect her"

Trini "and that fam"

Aisha "is uss"

Tommy "so back off of kim and leave her alone "

"cuz if you mess with her "

All the gang said "you mess with all of us"

Kat "(go near kim and whiper her ear)what to you get home"

Kimberly "ok "

Kat and her friends leaves.

Tommy "now kim we know your anemic"

Jason "we be watching you ok"

Kimberly "ok"

Trini "why didn't you tell us when you found out"

Kimberly "cause the day I feel the belance beam when I was little "

"that when I found out"

"the day my parents die"

"they where arguing about me being anemic"

"so I never told you guys "

Aisha "you been trough alot"

Kimberly "yup I have"

The school bell rings the gangs go to the classes and lunch time hit.

Tommy "well let go to the police station are you ready kim"

Kimberly "I am scare,but I have to do it "

The gang all get in the car and drive to the angel grove police station..

 ** **What will happen Kimberly tell the police what she was living trough..Well until next time like always catch you on the flip side..****


	12. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger.****

 ** **Chapter.11****

Kimberly and the gang arrive at the police station.

Kimberly "I am scare Tommy"

Tommy "don't be beautiful,we are here for you"

Kimberly "thanks,well let get this over with"

They gang walk in the police station.

Larry The police officer "hello how can I help you"

Kimberly "I want to report the I was being abuse by foster parents and rape by my foster father every night.

Larry the police officer "do you have evidence they will help us"

Tommy "she does"

Jason "Kimberly show them the bruises"

Kimberly "(raised her sleeves and also she show her stomach)this happen last night ,but I also got old ones "

Larry the officer "well that proof"

"where are they now"

Kimberly "they are packing"

"they are leaving for vacation"

"they are also a litthe 4 year old there with my twins foster brother and a there oldest dauther"

Larry the officer "well will have dcf pick them up"

Kimberly "ok "

Larry the officer "we will need you to be examine by are medical expert"

Kimberly "I am ok with it"

Larry the officer "how long have this being going on"

Kimberly "since I was 7"

I was always get beat up by both foster parents for no reason"

"then my foster dad started raping me at the age of 14"

Larry the officer "why haven't you tell any one"

Kimberly "why because foster dad threaten to kill my friends and their family"

Larry The officer "oh ok"

"well we do the rest "

The examiner came to call Kimberly to a room so she can be examine.

Kimberly walk with her to the room.

Sara the examiner "are you ready"

Kimberly "yeah"

Sara examine Kimberly and also took picture of her body the was cover in bruises.

Sara The examiner "well we done here"

Kimberly "ok "

Sara The examiner "now we give this to the detective the will be charge of the case "

Kimberly "ok thanks"

Kimberly meet her friends .

Tommy "so what now "

Kimberly "I just have to wait to see the detective"

Detective Bryan "Kimberly hart"

Kimberly" that me"

Detective Bryan "let talk in my office"

Kimberly "I be back guys"

Kimberly walk with the detective to his office.

Detective Bryan "so you been abuse since you where seven"

Kimberly "yes is true "

Detective Bryan "then your foster dad sexually started assaulting you at age 14"

Kimberly "yes sir he did "

Detective Bryan "well I have enough evidence to start the case and tho pick upp both of them"

Kimberly "thanks you so much"

Detective Bryan "no mam thanks for coming forward not alot of girls come forward"

"and make a report after the be threaten all their life"

Kimberly "I know, but my friends made me see the I shouldn't be afraid anymore"

Detective Bryan "well is good talking to you"

"i will give you a call when is time to be in the stand"

Kimberly "ill be waiting "

Kimberly walks to her friends.

Kimberly "well everything done"

Tommy "are you ok "

Kimberly "just scare ,what they do when they found out "

Zack "don't worried sis "

Adam "they wont touch you"

Rocky "not as long we around "

Billy "we will always be here"

Jason "yup"

Trini "are you ready to go"

Aisha "yeah"

Tommy "well let go back to school"

Kimberly"I least we had lunch and a free period"

"to do this"

Aisha "yup"

The gang walk out of the police station into the cars and headed to school.

 ** **Angel grove high school.****

The gang get out the car and head to the locker to get the books for their next class.

Bulk and skull saw Kimberly walking to her locker alone.

Bulk "well,well look who we had here all alone"

Skull "so when are we going on date"

Kimberly "I never said I will go on a date with you "

Skull "come on Kim"

Kimberly "skull leave me alone"

Bulk "(grabs kim hand)We are not leaving you alone"

Kimberly "(kick bulk in his area)I told you leave me alone and don't you ever touch me"

Bulk "you will pay kim"

Skull "yeah you will"

Kimberly "then I wait "

The gangs saw what happen and walk to kimberly.

Tommy "are you ok"

Kimberly "yeah"

Jason "are you sure"

Kimberly "yes bro"

"did you talk to your mom"

Jason "no ,but we are going to talk to her face to face ok"

Kat was running to Kimberly.

Kat "(slap kim)How can you do that to my parents after what they did for you"

Kimberly "(slap kat back)your parent was horrible they treated me horrible"

"and I am glad the are going to pay for what I be leaving trough"

Kat "kimberly I hate you so will pay for what you did "

Kimberly "I aint scare of you kat"

Kat "you should be"

Kat left walking.

Aisha "wow girl you told her"

Kimberly "I know"

"well let get over this day"

The gang went to the final class hr pass and it was time to go home.

Jason "let go chill aat the youth center"

Tommy "yeah let go"

Trini "happy this day over"

Aisha "me too "

Rocky "I am hungry"

Adam "your always are"

Billy"yup"

Zack "what are we waiting for"

The gangs go to the youth center..

Ernie"hey you guys"

Kimberly "hey kim"

Ernie "so what I can get for uou"

Tommy "our usely order and drinks"

Ernie"well is coming Right up"  
Kimberly "I am going to the beam"

Trini "alrigth "

Jason "we tell you when food is here"

Kimberly "ok"

Kimberly change into her leotard.

Kimberly started to do cart wheel on the mat and the go on the beam she did some flips and hand stand on the beam.

Tommy "she is good at that"

Trini "she is"

The food got there.

Kimberly saw it got off the mat headed to the shower to watch up and change back to her clothes.

Kimberly "that work out sure made me hungry "

Rocky "well let dig in"

The gang enjoy their food and the rest of the day together.

 ** **Well what will happen now the kimberly foster parent are being arrested will she live a happy life … like always catch you on the flip side..****


	13. Chapter 12

disclamer. I dont own power ranger

Chapter.12

Kimberly was enjoying her day at the youth center with the gang.

Then they gang left the youth center to home

Jason "are you coming kim"

Kimberly "yeah let go"

Kimberly and jason walk to the jason home.

Jason "mom are u here and dad"

Alyssa "yes we are"

Mickey "what is it son"

Jason " can kimberly live with us "

Alyssa she could ,but what happen foster parents"

Kimberly they are going to jail,beacuse they where abusing me since i was seven and my step father started to sexualy abuse me at 14"

Mickey "come here ,sorry that,but your safe here"

Alyssa" yes your safe here"

Kimberly "thanks so much"

Mickey "your welcome"

They all hugs each other and kimberly still have to go to the house some clothes.

Jason " are you ready to get your thing"

Kimberly "yes i am"

Jason ment house.

Kimberly "hey handsome"

Tommy "hey beautiful"

Kimberly foster parent where getting house by the police.

Maria " you little bitch how can you do that to us"

Joseph we will get out one way another,and when we do i coming for you"

Kimberly " i am not afraid of you any more"

Joseph " will see about that"

The police put cruiser and drove off.

Tommy " you where brave"

Kimberly" i know"

" i cant believe i didnt get to said goodbye to my foster sibilings "

Jason " dont worried sis you see them again"

Kimberly " well get my things"

Kimberly went inside the house and got all her clothes and everything the belongs to her.

Kimberly cane back outside .

Kimberly " well that everything "

Meanwhile no of the ranger knew the kat was know working with rita and zeed and kat is fill with hate to kim and she want kimberly too payy.

Rita are you ready my child"

Kat " yes i am want her to pay"

Zed "she will my dear"

Kat "hope she does"

Tommy got in the car and while jason got .

Jason " i see you at my house"

Tommy " we will bro"

well like always another chapter done. Please review this chapter and tell me what u think and what will happen when kim to face with kat working for lord zed and rita ... well like always catch u on the flipside


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger.**

 **Chapter.13**

kimberly was scare ,but know she new she is safe and sound .

Tommy and jason and kimberly jason house.

Jason "well we here ,welcome to a new life kim and a fresh start"

Tommy "your are trully free"

Kimberly "(shed ) i cant believe i am"

Tommy "you are beautiful"

Kimberly "i know just afraid of their treat"

Jason " dont worried sis we wont let anything happen to you"

Kimberly " thanks guys, well i am going to bed "

Tommy okay, i in the morning"

Kimberly "okay tommy"

Kimberly headed upsmetair to the room she was staying took a shower and went to bed.

Jason "she going to need all of us"

Tommy " i know man, i hope they stay in jail"

Jason " me too man"

Tommy " well i going home, text me or call me man ok if case of anything"

Jason "definaly will man"

Tommy left to go home.

 **Mean while kat was alone in her parents house.**

Kat was crying and screaming.

Kat " i hate you so much kimberly ,i will make you pay"

Rita and lord zed show up.

Rita "well my dear kat, we could make that happen"

Kat " who are you, and you can"

Zed " i am lord zed and this is rita and we ones trying to take over the world"

Kat " i am in ,but how you can help me with kimberly"

Rita " we can give you power, and also kimberly is the pink ranger so you can figth her"

Kat "yes i will join you and i cant destroy kimberly"

Zed "well let get out of here"

Kat "where we going"

Rita " to your new home my dear

Kat " well i am ready"

Kat disappear with rita and zed .

 **in the scot house.**

kimberly was having a nigth mare.

Joseph "i told you to stay away from that boy "

Kimberly "i did"

Joseph "well tonigth ur being punish:

Kimberly in her nigth **mare** was walking to her room and she took a shower and lay in bed and then 3 hr later joseph came home drunk to rape her.

Kimberly "please dont"

Joseph "sorrry dear this punishment"

Then kimberly woke up in sweat.

Kimberly "why i cant .be free know in my dream he there" ..

Kimberly went back to sleep into the morning...

 **Well another chapter done. What will the gang do when kat is after kimm... well loke alway leave a review and catch you on the flipped side..**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamier. I dont own** power **ranger**

 **Chapter.14**

kimberly well i have to get ready for school.

Kimberly walk down stair to see breakfast serve.

Alyssa "good morning kim"

Kimberly good morning, this smell good"

Jason walks in.

Jason "Off course sis it is"

Mickey " well let eat so you guys ,wont be late for school"

Kimberly "okay"

They finish eating and tommy arrives to pick up kim.

Tommy knock on the door.

Jason "that must be tommy"

Jason open the door.

Jason "hey tommy ,what up"

Tommy " i am here to pick up kimberly and you if you want to come"

Jason " no man ,i am taking my own car"

Tommy "oh ok"

Jason "yup i am picking up trini,so i have to get going"

Tommy "well bad bro"

Kimberly got her book bag and walk to the front door.

kimberly "thanks for picking me up"

Tommy " is my pleasure"

Kimberly "well let get going"

Tommy and kimberly got in the car and they drove of to the school.

 **angel grove high.**

the gangs where all waiting for kim.

Tommy and kimberly walks to the gang.

Kimberly "hey guys"

Trini "hey kim how you doing"

Kimberly"i doing ok"

Adam "how did it go when you got your things"

Kimberly "not well"

Zack "why sis"

Kimberly "Cause the treating me"

Aisha "how they did that"

Kimberly "they told me they will come after me"

Rocky "while we here, they wont touch you"

Kimberly "thanks guys"

Billy "no problem sis"

Jason "yeah your are little sis the need protecting"

Kimberly "you guys are the best"

Tommyy been waiting to ask kim out but is afraid how kim will act .

Kimberly "tommy are you ok"

Tommy "i am beatiful"

The bell rang and the gangs headed to class.

7 hr pass.

The gangs all gather to go to the youth center.

Kimberly " class was rougth"

Zack "you can said that again"

Billy " well let eat"

Rocky "yeah i am hungry"

Adam "when are you not hungry rocky"

Aisha "yeah"

Trini "your ok kim "

Kimberly "yeah"

"Well i am going to the park"

Tommy "do you want us to come"

Jason"Do you"

Kimberly "no you guys eat"

Tommy "ok"

Kimberly left the youth center to go to tha lake in the park..not knowing trouble is heading her way.

 **well another chapter done... what will happen to kimberly at the please live a reviews... like alway catch you on the flipped side..**


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAMER. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.15**

 **William is tommy cousin..**

 **Details about william.**

15h agoName: William Damien James Haynes  
From: Houston, Texas  
D.O.B.: March 11  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 225 lbs.  
Description: Caucasian, Blonde hair with Red and Orange tips/streaks, Blue eyes  
Hobbies: Parkour, Gymnastics, Playing video games, BMX, Motocross, Riding Motorcycles, Surfing, Driving Muscle Cars, Skydiving, Playing Guitar/Bass/Drums, Singing, Training  
Languages spoken: English, Italian, Spanish, Arabic, Creole, Japanese, Malay, Swahili, Creole, Mandarin, Finnish. Swedish, Taiwanese, Mongolian, Gaelic, Cantonese, Thai, Swiss, Russian, German, Briton, French, Albanian, Dutch, Tagalog, and Portuguese  
Personality: A cross between Funny, Charismatic, Intense, Kind, Humble, Friendly, Intelligent, Passionate, Selfless, Sarcastic, Respectful, Intelligent, a gentleman, with a chip on his shoulder and a bit of a flirt  
Fighting Style: A mix of Boxing, Kickboxing, Wrestling, Judo, Brazilian/Japanese/American Jiu-Jitsu, Aikido, Muay Thai, Sambo, Hawaiian/Korean/Chinese Kempo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Wushu, Hapkido, Pencak Silat, Tang Soo Do, Wing Chun, Shotokan/Anasatsuken, Toso Kune Do, Lucha Libre, Puroresu, Capoeira, Vale Tudo, Pancrase, Muay Boran, Ninjutsu, Jeet Kune Do, Savate, Monkey/Crane/Tiger/Panther/Dragon/Snake/Ram/Wolf/Praying Mantis Kung Fu, Sanda, Krav Maga, Kung Fu, KFM/Keysi Fighting Method, MMA/Mixed Martial Arts, Wado Ryu, Kyokushin Karate, Arnis/Kali/Eskrima, Kendo, Kajukembo, Shaolin-Style Shadow Boxing, Iyado/Japanese-style Sword Fighting, Samurai-Style Sword Fighting, Wu-Tang Sword Fighting  
Tattoos: Kanji for the word "fire" on left bicep, kanji for the word "Dragon" on right bicep, kanji for the word "Demon" on right shoulder, Kanji for the word "Devil" on left shoulder, "Inferno" Across his Back, A small volcano on the left side of his neck, "Kyuubi no Kitsune" or "Nine-tailed Fox" on the right side of his neck, Black/Red/Orange/Yellow/Blue Flames on his right foreman, "Juubi no Okami" or "Ten-tailed Wolf" on his left foreman  
Additional facts: Haves a Hyperactive Metabolism, and Haves an IQ of 175-21

This character was made up by. **G** **reen-Extreme-Ninjetti13 thanks for the character.**

Kimberly was walking in the park and bumps into william ,william had a huge crush on kat and didnt like tommy at all because he was dating the girl of his dream .he found out they broke up and know is looking for kat.

Willliam"hey kim"

Kimberly "what your doing here"

William "looking for kat"

Kimberly "i dont know where she is "

William"yes you do ,know tell me where she went"

Kimberly "your just like her,i cant believe your relate to tommy"

Wiliam "dont said he name"

All of the sudden kat putties arrieve in the park.

Kimberly "not this really"

Kat "(kat eyea flashes red)well well is it precious kimberly"

Kimberly "kat please dont do this"

Kat"why wouldnt i, your the reason i am alone,your the reason tommy broke up with me"

Kimberly"isnt my fault ,and your parents derserve to be in jai"

Kat "you little bitch"

"Oh hi william"

Wiliam "hi kat,your so beatiful"

Kat "thanks, your are cute"

"You and tommy will pay"

Kat and kimberly wenrt at it as putties the other ranger arrive and help her out.

Tommy "william what ur doing here

William "i came to get my girl"

Kat "who"

William "you kat"

Kat "really"

William"yes since the day you, i feel in love "

Kat" you will help me destroy your cousin and kim"

William"anything for you my dear"

Kat when attacking kim again..

Kat"this aint over kim"

Kimberly "i know that kat "

Kat grab william hands.

Kat"are you ready to leave"

William "yes"

Kat and william teleported out to go to the moon palace.

Tommy "why he hates me so much

Kimberly"i ask the same things"

Tommy "are you alrigth"

Kimberly"yeah i am

Adam "we better go"

The gangs left to go to billy housee..

 **well another chapter the kat a william are working together what will happen to the kat fall for always live a always catch you on the flipped side...**

 **Go to Green-Etreme-Ninjetti13 and read their fanfiction there are amazing to read**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **In the moon palace.**

kat and wiliams go to the trone room,They talk to lord zed and empress rita.

Zed "well kat you did good on figthing kimberly and getting another person on our side and is own tommy cousin"

Kat "well i know i did good"

Rita "well kat i am proud of you and william welcome to the team"

Kat "thanks empress "

William "i am glad i am part of this team"

Zed "well of to ur room"

Kat "yes masters "

Kat and william left to the room and william follow her to her room.

 **kat room.**

Williams and kat talk for a little bit.

Kat " can i ask why you love me"

Williams "because your are the most beautiful girl "

Kat " i am"

Williams " yes and i cant believe tommy dumps you, dont worried we will make tommy and kim pay"

Kat "we will"

Williams was nervous so he decided to ask kat out..

Willam "kat will you go out with me"

Kat "yes i will"

Kat and william kiss each other on the lips and they felt asleep in each other arms.

 **Angel grove.**

tommy and kimberly was walking around the park.

Tommy "kimberly are you alright "

Kimberly "i am,it just why do kat hate me"

Tommy "we will never know beautiful,we will have to wait until she attack"

Kimberly "yeah"

Kimberly and tommy found a bench to sit down and watch the sunset "

Tommy "kimberly, i want to ask you something"

Kimberly ok tommy "

Tommy " can i kiss you, also go out on a date with me"

Kimberly "you can, i will like to go out with you"

Kimberly and tommy kiss each other and couldnt wait to go on there date. tommy and kimberly wacth the sunset.

Mean while rita and zed heard it and they decide tell kat and william to crash their date.

 **well anothere chapter done... what will happen when kat and williams crash tommy and kim datee. Like always leave a review.. like always catch you on the flip side..**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamier. I dont onw power ranger.**

 **Chapter.17**

kimberly was so happy the today was her first date with tommy.

Kimberly was getting ready for her date. When jason knock on her door.

Kimberly "come in "

Jason "someone is happy"

Kimberly "i am jason , i am going on date with the man of my dream,and i am free"

Jason" i am glad to see you smile,he better not hurt you

Kimberly "he wont jason"

Jason "well i let you finish getting ready"

Kimberly "thanks"

Jason left out of kim room and went to the living room.

Tommy just arrive at jason house and knock on the door.

Jason went and open the door.

Tommy "hey jason"

Jason "hey bro,so your here to pick up kim for the date "

Tommy "yup"

Jason "just dont hurt her "

Tommy " i wont"

Kimberly was already heading down stairs when she saw tommy, mouth drop open when he saw kim.

Tommy " wow kim you look beautiful"

Kimberly "well you dont look bad yourself handsome"

Tommy "shall we go"

Kimberly "yeah"

Kimbelry and tommy walkout the door, tommy open the car door for kim,they drove off to angel grove parks.

 **Angel grove parks.**

kimberly and tommy was eating their pinic luch and was watching the view of the lake.

Kimbelry " tommy can i ask you something"

Tommy "sure beautiful"

Kimberly "why would you want to date a girl like me"

Tommy " beause your are beautiful,and also your the kindess girl i ment"

"That why"

Kimberly "thanks handsome"

Kimbelry and tommy finish eating and where walking to the bench when all of the sudden kat a william show up.

Kat "well look who we have here the two love birds "

Kimberly "what you want kat"

Kat "you destroy"

Kimberly and kat when at it they where figrhing each other.

Williams "well tommy . "

Tommy "what did i ever did to you"

William." You took my dream girl"

Tommy " her know"

Williams "i know, hate you"

Kat and william kept figthing tommy and kim and they where. Being deafeat.

Kat " will be back "

William"your lucky "

William and kat teleported out.

Kimberly "why cant i live in piece"

Tommy "i know how you feel"

Kimbelry "let finish are date"

Tommy "sure beutifyl"

Kimberly and tommy where walking to the bench sat down and watch the beautiful sunset.

Well what will happen to kim and tommy in the future.

 **well another chapter done. Please leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side..**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.18**

 **The moon palace**

kat and williams where talking to each other and they where falling in love more with each other.

William "you look more beautiful everyday"

Kat "thanks wilians"

Williams "kat i want to ask you something will you go out on a date with me"

Kat "yes i will"

Kat and williams kiss each other passionaly.

Goldar walk in.

Goldarr "rita and zed want you guys to go attack the civilians in the park.

Kat and williams left to do that.

 **angel grove park.**

the gangs was their enjoying the first day if summer .

Kimberly "thanks you guys for everything"

Tommy "no problem beautiful"

Jason "you need the fresh air sis"

Billy "i concur"

Trini " is the begining of a new life"

Zack " yup kim it is"

Adam " we will protect you"

Rocky " yup we will"

Kimberly " aww you guys are the best"

Suddenly kat and Williams show up and started to destroy everything.

Kat " well well lool who we have here "

Williams " the gang all together "

Kimberly " what you want kat"

Kat "you to pay"

Kat and kimberly where figthing each other

Kimberly " i have suffer enougth, you really got to get over this hate"

Kat "why should i"

Kimberly "because if you dont that all your life going to be full of hate"

Kat was thinking about it and kim was rigth "

Kat "kimberly your rigth , i am so sorry for what my parents did and i"

Kimberly " i forgive you"

Kat and kim hugs each other.

Williams saw that .

Williams was figthing tommy

Tommy "williams you have to stop"

Williams "why"

Tommy "Because you dont want to hurt people"

Williams was looking around and running and he didnt like that.

Williams" what have youi done"

Tommy "is fault "

Wiliams "thanks cuz:

Then goldar show up and stated attacking .

The ranger fougth and goldar left.

The gang welcome kat to the group.

 **youth center.**

3 months later

Kat and williams been dating and they are moving to London where williams lives.

Kimberly " this is what you want"

Kat "yeah kim, i need to live and start fresh"

Kimberky "you will always have come to for anything"

Kat "i know"

Wiliams was talking to tommmy.

Williams "Kimberly is a stronggirl cuz,dont let her go"

Tommy " i wont"

Kat and williams left the youth center so they could go to the air port.

The gang all where together and happy ..

 **angel grove lake.**

Tommy and kimberly walk to the lake and they where lookiing at the sunset.

Tommy " what your thinking about beautiful"

Kimberly "us and what will happen to us in the future"

Tommy "i dont know, but i know the i always will love you"

Kimberly "me too handsome"

 **Well this story is finaly finish ... please leave a review and tell me what you think.i may do a sequel to this story...well like alwaays catch you on the flip side..**


End file.
